Mistakes
by NII-SAMA-SENSEI-SAN
Summary: He never meant to kill someone... He never meant for everything to go so wrong... If only he could re-live that event... He'd make everything better again... Rated T for Language. May become rated M in future chapters. Review plz.


He never meant to kill someone... He never meant for everything to go so wrong... If only he could re-live that event... He'd make everything better again. **Rated T for Language. May become rated M in future chapters. Review plz.**

* * *

**Mistakes.**

_**Chapter 1: **Running._

Darkness was spreading across the sky as the sun was going down. The teenage boy was hiding in an alley way. Holding his knees up to his chest as his body was shaking. He took a deep shaky breath.

'_Where did I go wrong? Perfect grades… Good friends… Loving family. And now here I am… Just because I made one stupid mistake!' _He thought to himself as he hardly hit his head against the hard wall he was sitting against.

He sobbed into his arms. He wished everything would just be over…

* * *

Konoha High School was surrounded by police. It was barricaded off.

Naruto felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Naruto! Any sign of Sasuke?" The girl with the pink hair asked.

Naruto sadly shook his head and pulled Sakura towards him as she started to cry.

"I-I hope his alright…" She sobbed.

"I'm sure they'll find him soon…He couldn't have gotten too far." He said as he comforted Sakura. He looked over at his teacher who was talking to one of the cops.

"So where is this Sasuke boy?" The officer asked Kakashi.

Kakashi was sick of being asked all these questions, but he'd do anything for his students. "From my knowledge, he freaked and ran we he noticed what he had done. He'd never do something like this. He's such a good student."

"I see…" The policeman said as he took down some notes. "Well until we find him, and hear his side of the story, it seems he will be charged with murder, or at least man-slaughter." Kakashi nodded. "We have 3 teams searching for him as we speak. If they don't find him by midnight, we will have more search teams try to locate him at the crack of dawn."

A speeding car stopped at the front of the school, catching most of the people's attention. A tall man with long black hair tied back jumped out of the car.

"Where's Sasuke?! Where's my brother?!" The man yelled.

"Calm down sir, we are looking for your brother as we speak"

* * *

Sasuke heard police sirens going off then stopping. He peeked out from where he was hiding, noticing police getting out of their car at the head of the alley way. The raven started to freak out. He quickly jumped into the large rubbish bin he was sitting next to, trying to make as little noise as humanly possible. He curled up in a ball in the corner of the bin as he heard foot steps coming towards him. He also heard talking but it all sounded mumbled causing him to be unable to make out the words they were saying. He begged that no one would look in the bin. But just as he thought that a crack of light entered the bin as the lid of it was opened.

"I found him!" The man yelled out to the other policeman. Sasuke's eyes went wide as the man reached down to grab his wrist and pull him out of the bin.

Other policeman ran up to the two of them. They held Sasuke up against the wall in the dark alley way. "Hands behind your back boy." One of them said.

Without thinking Sasuke quickly kicked the guy who was holding him against the wall in the crotch. "Don't fucking touch me!" He screamed as he got himself out of the grip of the cop.

He started running away from the 4 policeman.

"Son of a bitch…" Said the cop who got kicked.

"Don't let him get away!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and saw that they were chasing him. He ran as fast as he could to get out of the alley, then bolted down the street. The cops once out of the Alley got in the police car and started chasing him.

* * *

"Hold on I'm getting a call" The policeman said to Itachi. Itachi bit his lip hoping it was about Sasuke and that he was okay. He out the phone to his ear. "Hello? …You found him?" Itachi's eyes lit up at hearing that. "Alright…Mhmm…I'll send more men out…Okay…Bye"

The cop looked at Itachi. "We found him."

* * *

Sasuke just kept running. He could hear the sirens from the police car just behind him. It was ringing in his ears.

'_I…Can't…Run…Anymore…' _Sasuke thought as he was running out of air. He then accidentally tripped over. The police car pulled up beside him and they all got out of the car pointing their guns at Sasuke.

"Don't make this hard for you boy" One of them said, trying to sound kind.

Sasuke stumbled to his feet and backed away from the men, accidentally walking into something. He turned his head to realise he was on a bridge. Looking down he saw a river. '_Perfect…'_

Sasuke then jumped up on the fence.

The police realised what he was about to do. "Don't do it boy! Get down from here! It'll make everything easier!"

Sasuke just smiled at them…Then jumped down into the river.

* * *

**Confused at all? XD Hope you guys liked it. If you want more chapters please review as this was just a tester cause I had a spare 2 hours. Lol. I have the whole story planned to XDDD**

**Lots of love. **


End file.
